


good boy [NSFW ART]

by mollykaths



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, I just like my Cassian submissive and vulnerable ok?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/pseuds/mollykaths
Summary: This is now a collection for all of my nsfw art.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/eD2SpF)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided I'm just going to treat this as a dumping ground for all my nsfw artwork. You may ask yourself, is it necessary to draw such a gratuitous shot of Cassian's butt? and the answer will always be yes.

[](https://ibb.co/cZ3SM5)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME? Draw Rebelcaptain + Pegging? No, I'd never. Not me.

[](https://ibb.co/k6OiXb)


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Rebelcaptain smut weekend, my contribution is Cassian taking Jyn's fingers up the ass lmfao. If I weren't so depressed and tired and unmotivated I would draw more of Jyn too, not just her hands. But I'm depressed and tired and unmotivated so this is what I've got. I hope you all enjoy, ty.

[](https://ibb.co/mLc627)   
[upload image](https://imgbb.com/)  



	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/satterm/media/good%20boi_zpsc248zdhz.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

I had to take this off tumblr because....lol. Here's my nsfw sketch where Cassian has a dopey expression on his face <3

[](https://ibb.co/k0qFPbY)   
[2010 impreza 0 60](https://statewideinventory.org/subaru-0-60-times)   



End file.
